


Highway Run

by monkiainen



Series: 10_hurt_comfort [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Excessive Drinking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch tries to drink his sorrows away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Run

**Author's Note:**

> For the challenge _the lost hour_ at [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_flashworks**](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/). Also fills the slot _intoxication_ from my [](http://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/)**10_hurt_comfort** table.

The road is long, and it feels like he has been travelling it for ages. Serial killers never stop, and neither do the agents of BAU. Hotch is so tired, so tired of everything. After Hayley’s death and his stabbing, everything went wrong.

What’s the point of it anymore? If it wasn’t for Jack, he would have ended his life already.

The lukewarm beer tastes like ashes in his mouth, so he orders rum and coke instead. Then he realizes it was Hayley’s favourite drink and suddenly swallowing the brown liquid feels like choking. Hotch drinks it anyway because then it all would be over.

It does not stop.

Hotch tries to burrow his sorrow and grief and guilt into his glass – only a few more drinks and then he has accomplished his goal.

“Please stop.”

It’s only weeks later when Hotch finds out it was Spencer who took him back to his hotel room and stroked his back when he threw up countless times in the tiny bathroom. He has no recollection of those hours.


End file.
